


Chasse aux trésors

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Unity
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Et je n'ai rien contrôlé, Et l'AU est là pour m'éviter de faire des recherches sur le respect de Noël sous la Révolution, Gen, J'ai glissé, Probablement très OOC
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Charles ne savait plus, dans cette histoire, ce qui avait été sa pire décision : laisser un double de ses clés à Vidocq, ou avoir involontairement sous-entendu qu'il l'allait lui offrir quelque chose pour NoëlToujours est-il que ce gamin le fatiguait déjà.





	Chasse aux trésors

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, comment vous dire.  
> Je n'avais aucune idée. Mais vraiment pas la moindre, pcq je suis vraiment pas familier.e avec ces personnages. Puis j'ai lu des textes de Kalincka et j'ai plus rien contrôlé, pcq quand on me sert une QPR sur un plateau d'argent je panique  
> Donc ça a donné... Ceci ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça vaut (Kali j'suis vraiment désolé.e si c'est totalement OOC), mais j'espère que ça vous plaira dans tous les cas :')  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

\- Tu sais bien que si je commence à fouiller dans ton appartement, je trouverai. Donc épargne moi cette peine et dis-moi.  
Charles ne releva même pas les yeux de son journal, alors que Vidocq faisait les cent pas dans son appartement - dans leur appartement, devrait-il dire, vu le nombre d'heures que le jeune homme y passait.  
\- Primo, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, et secondo, ne touche pas à ce tiroir.  
Vidocq fit une moue dédaigneuse et éloigna sa main du meuble qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir, préférant s'approcher de Lapparent et s'asseoir sur la table pour lui faire face - et Charles se retint le lui faire remarquer que les chaises n'étaient pas là pour faire joli et qu'il pourrait au moins faire semblant d'avoir un quelconque respect pour son mobilier. Mais, sachant pertinemment que tout ce qu'il obtiendrait ensuite serait de voir son insupportable interlocuteur poser ses chaussures sales sur sa nappe, il préféra se taire et l'écouter déblatérer.  
\- Aller, je sais que tu m'as acheté quelque chose pour Noël. Ton interrogatoire était la chose la moins habile du monde, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois si mauvais enquêteur.  
\- Rappelle moi pourquoi je devrais t'offrir quelque chose, répliqua le policier en repliant son journal, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à terminer son article tant que Vidocq était ici.  
\- Parce que tu m'aimes bien et qu'on le sait tous les deux, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme en descendant de son perchoir pour reprendre ses explorations. Mais comme tu n'as pas l'air décidé à collaborer, je vais me débrouiller seul !  
Poussant un soupir, plus pour faire bonne mesure qu'autre chose, Charles le suivit du regard, alors que le gredin s'éloignait vers la cuisine.  
Et, en son fort intérieur, il pria pour que cet idiot ne pense pas à regarder sous l'évier.


End file.
